


Patron of the Arts

by KTKuma, Manickmondays



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut, and not so first time, art buyer, art talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTKuma/pseuds/KTKuma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manickmondays/pseuds/Manickmondays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's a man, not a piece of art!"<br/>Gavin never looked away from the gorgeous man, "Oh no, he's both.  But you do have a point, I can't fuck a piece of art."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patron of the Arts

**Author's Note:**

> Double Entendre: The Fic!
> 
> Inspired by the bidiots let's play... and... yeah. 7 days of writing and over 12000 words later... you get this.

The moment Gavin stepped over the threshold, he had a champagne flute balanced in his fingers.  He had an air about him that nearly oozed class.  He belonged here and he knew it.

Michael next to him, however, did not feel that way at all.  "Alright, we're here, now what?"

Gavin sighed and rolled his eyes as he scanned the room, scoping out the guests.  "We _mingle_ , Michael.  We talk, we look at art... and _I_ look at hot people.  I guess you could do that as well, but... you know."

"I will leave the objectifying to you, I have snacks to fucking demolish."

"Don't be so _crude_ , Michael.  We're in polite company."  Gavin smiled and greeted everyone silently as they went past.  Many of them were veterans, like him, he had seen most of them many times, and there were some newcomers, as always, and then, of course, guests.  Gavin let his eyes rest on each person as they caught his attention, putting on airs of looking at the art.  Which he was, he was a professional after all.

But he could multitask.

He cast his eyes about the room, silently ticking off people that weren't likely to be his next mark, people he had either slept with before or had no chance with _. Disappointingly straight, happily married, disappointingly straight, flat out refused, disappointingly gay actually_. Much to his chagrin no one caught his eye, either off the table or not to his liking. He shrugged and went off to find Michael. He would just have to be a pure professional tonight. How _dull._

"So?" Michael said around a mouthful of cheese and crackers. "You find anyone yet?" Gavin threw him a piteous glance and proffered his handkerchief, which Michael took gratefully.

" _No_. The crowd's a little stale tonight." He took a thoughtful little sip of his champagne, a practiced motion, like everything he did at these sort of functions.

"Thank God." Michael grumbled as he picked at the food on his plate, ignoring the offended scoff from Gavin.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't pick people up at an art auction, Gavin. It's tacky." Because he was such a _bastion_ of class.

"Au contraire, Michael. I pick up whoever, wherever, whenever, so long as they are a consenting individual." The line was rehearsed, parroted at Michael a hundred times over whenever he pleaded with Gavin not to take someone home, and he delivered it with a careful, curt enunciation.

"I just want to be able to be home at a reasonable time for once."

Gavin rolled his eyes and searched for his first piece.  _How borin-oh, hello.  Who are you?_ Gavin laid his eyes on the tall, blond, blue eyed man entering the gallery.  _I've never seen_ you _before..._   The man was glorious and totally his type _.  I will be taking_ you _to go._

Gavin grabbed Michael's arm and began to pull him away from the hors d'oeurves. "Come on, Michael, we've got art to look at." Michael pouted as he was drawn away, but Gavin didn't care.  He was on a mission.

Tall, blond, and handsome stopped to look at piece on the back wall, so Gavin stopped to look at the statue in front of that piece.  Some statue of a man, who cared, it wasn't one of his targets, and his other target was _much_ more handsome.

Gavin eyed him up and down, trying to get a read on him from a distance. He looked almost _adorably_ green, attempting to look casual but utterly failing. Gavin remembered being that nervous; his first art auction was one of the most nerve wracking moments of his life. He felt a little twinge of nostalgia, then something like compassion, then hunger as he caught a glimpse of his _exquisitely_ blue eyes again. He hadn't felt this thrilled to have a target in _years_ , the sight of him sending a little shiver down his spine as his mind wandered to what their evening might be like if he was successful.

"Well, Mr. Art Professional, what're you thinking?" Michael's eyes flicked from the statue to Gavin to back again, waiting for his answer.

"Strong, well built, _perfect._ " Michael didn't really think the statue qualified as ‘perfect,’ but he asked for Gavin's professional opinion and hey, he was the one who was working here. "And blond." Gavin all but whispered.

"You're not talking about the sculpture are you?"

Michael followed Gavin's line of sight to lay his eyes on the man that Gavin was obviously scoping out, and sighed heavily.  "Gavin, no!  Look at him, he's probably painfully straight."  The poor man, he had no idea what he was in for.

Gavin's nail clicked against the champagne flute as he turned to look Michael in the eye, "You think so?" His gaze returned to tall, blond, and handsome, "Well now, I just have to go find out."

Gavin ignored the disgruntled calls from Michael telling him not to do it, and made his way over to his mark.  With a polite tap to his shoulder, he caught his attention and got him to turn around.  With a warm smile, he stuck out his hand in introduction, "Hi there, I'm Gavin Free.  Are you new, because I don't think I've seen you around before."

The man took his hand and smiled a bit sheepishly, "Ryan Haywood.  Am I that obvious? It's my second auction."

Gavin let his hand linger a moment before letting it drop.

"Perhaps to someone not as experienced as I, but you seemed a little lost.  It's alright, I was you about six years ago."

The man- Ryan's eyes widened, "Six years?  Wow, and you look so much younger than me."

"I just happen to know what I want, Mr. Haywood.  But," _Time to make a move._ He gently placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder and let his fingers gently drift down his arm, "Perhaps I could show you the ropes." Ryan glanced down at his hand and then back to Gavin's little simper.

"Y-yeah.  That sounds great."

"I look forward to it. I'll see you around." Gavin smiled sweetly and went to go find Michael, a task made infinitely harder by the fact that he had somehow just... disappeared. But that was no matter, he had a chance. Ryan's little glance told him all he needed to know, and he knew that Ryan was willing to at least consider it. Usually, all he needed was a foot in the door and people would come knocking.

Gavin found Michael where he had sequestered himself in a quiet corner, tapping at his phone with a little scowl on his face.

"Michael!" Gavin stage-whispered, adding a glare to chide him properly. "What are you doing?" Michael stuffed his phone back in his pocket, sighing.

"Telling my _wife_ I'll likely be home late. Also," He pointed to the mostly full flute of champagne Gavin still had delicately perched in his fingers, "Why are those things so small? Is it meant to be a fuckin' sample?"

"No, Michael. You don't drink champagne to get drunk." Michael snorted and folded his arms.

" _You_ might not."

"Goodness, Michael, I can't take you anywhere."

"Then don't!" Michael sighed and grabbed his little plate of disappointingly tiny food items, "So... you gonna bang him?"

Gavin sauntered over to a painting of a woman looking down in sadness, "Michael!  Not yet.  That conversation was merely fact finding."

"You barely talked to him, what could you have possibly learned."

Gavin took a sip of his champagne and appraised the piece. "He is new to the game, but a number of years older than I."

"That's it."

Gavin glanced over to Michael with a smirk gracing his lips, "Oh Michael, that is not it.  I discovered the most important piece of information."

"...And that is?"

Gavin turned his eyes to the painting again, "He looked."

There was a moment of silence between the pair.

"What the fuck do you mean, 'he looked?'"

Way to ruin the moment, Michael. "He looked when I touched him."

"Oh."

"The touch.  Touch their shoulder and then slide down their arm.  If they look, I have a chance.  And he most definitely looked."

"Oh. Yeah. That thing you do. With the arm. Cause that'll never be wrong. Someone might never just look at you because some random British twink just happened to fondle their arm and that's _weird._ "

"You know _nothing_ about flirting, Michael." Gavin rolled his eyes and stepped a little closer to the painting. It fit his buyer's specifications but if his knowledge wasn't failing him (and it rarely did) the painting could go for quite a lot. He had also been given instructions that the buyer wanted a good balance of quality and quantity within their budget, erring on the side of quantity and this piece was likely to violate all of that. Time to move on.

"Oh, and who's the married one here?" Michael shot back, eyes narrowed.

"Exactly. You don't have to flirt with your wife, she's married you, it's quite clear she's into you. _I,_ on the contrary, have quite a bit of experience with flirting with all types and the look is never wrong. No one has given me the look that I didn't have a chance with."

"And so now you're convinced Painfully Straight over there is going to just hop into bed with you?" Michael nodded over to where Ryan was, looking somewhat less nervous than before.

"His name is Ryan." He purred the name, as if it were a scandalous bit of information he was sharing in confidence with Michael. "And as I have said before, I have not properly made my move. Once I do, yes, I will be convinced."

Gavin spent the next half hour switching between ogling the art and ogling Ryan. Well, he spent most of his time ogling Ryan.

With about an hour until the auction he found himself next to Ryan in front of a piece that he knew his client would be interested in.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Gavin breathed after a minute.

"Yeah, it's a really nice piece. I knew I had to have it when I walked in."

Gavin sighed and turned to Ryan, placing his hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, Ryan," he looked again! He had a chance. "But I'm going to get this piece. And I rarely lose."

"Well that's too bad. I _really_ want that piece... and you know, it is my second auction."

"You play dirty, Ryan Haywood."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Gavin decided to go in for the kill.

"I'm going to be frank with you, Mr. Haywood. I am extremely attracted to you and would like to take you back to my hotel after this." There was a moment where he was worried that he had scared the poor man... but he didn't seem against it. "You don't have to make a decision right now. In fact, I don't _want_ you to make a decision right now. Take some time to think, I'll be here all night." Gavin turned around and walked back towards Michael. _Why is my heart beating like a middle schooler asking out their first crush? Get it together, Free, you're a professional._

He found Michael appraising the _cheese plate_ like it was the art. Michael looked up as he approached, face morphing from a questioning one to a resigned one. He had asked a silent question, and the pleased little smirk on Gavin's face had answered. Gavin he figured he looked a bit like the cat that ate the canary. He felt like it too.

"Your face is looking awful red there, Gav. Didja seal the deal? _Now_ you two gonna bang?” Michael asked, sounding like he just wanted to give Gavin the chance to gloat instead of really being interested. Gavin rolled his eyes but deigned to answer.

“I’ve given him time to think about it, but he’d be a _fool_ not to accept. I mean, look at me.” He gestured down at himself, the green and grey three piece suit clinging to him in all the right ways. “Anyone with half a brain would go for this, and by the look of him he’s got more than half a brain.” He eyed Ryan hungrily as Ryan adjusted his glasses with his knuckle. “I can practically _smell_ the silicon on him.”

“Gav, I’ve got half a brain and I wouldn’t sleep with you.” Michael said around a bite of Brie.

“That’s because you have no taste.”

“No, it’s because I have a wife, you asshole.” Gavin elected to ignore the jab and continue conjecturing on... just... _Ryan_.

"Don't know what he's doing here, though. Who would get into the game as late as he is? _Especially_ with how out of his element he seems. Even if it is only his second auction he should have a little more confidence in his skills if he knows a damned thing about art."

"Maybe it was just the universe bringing you two together." Michael droned as he snatched his third glass of champagne from a tray that drifted by on a waitress' hand.

"I like the way you think, Michael." Gavin grinned brightly and clapped a hand on Michael's arm, making him choke on his drink. "This was just meant to be, a night between Ryan and I." Michael grumbled as he wiped champagne off of his chin. That was not what he meant; there was no tacit approval of what Gavin was doing. In fact, he quite disapproved, sick to death of having to pull Gavin away from every single pretty thing that happened to saunter by.

Gavin let his gaze follow Ryan's every movement.  Their eyes would catch and he would shoot the man a little alluring smile.  Gavin would revel in the little blush that lead the man to looking away.  How could a man like that make Gavin feel so... good?  He felt flirty on a whole new level.

He was almost disappointed as the time of the auction neared and he hadn't gotten a response.  He had to be prepared for this.  And he still had a little hope, at least there was still the entirety of the auction to wait for a reply.  He just had to be patient

Patient, and actually _somewhat_ focused on his work. It would be a nice distraction from the slight frustration gnawing at his gut. It wasn't that he wanted Ryan to jump into his lap, much to the contrary. He wanted Ryan to really think about if it was something he wanted to do, especially because he sensed a slight apprehension about him, something a bit new to the scene- and not just the art scene. He just wanted Ryan's answer to be _yes_. Ryan was one of the most exquisite things he had seen in a long while, and he longed to know just what he could bring to the table. Or couch. Or bed.

He kept an eye on Ryan as the gathered buyers and guests filed into the auction hall, making sure to stay a respectable distance away from him but position himself so that he could still see Ryan. Michael flopped down next to him with an exaggerated sigh, casting a forlorn glance at the hors d'oeuvres he was separated from.

"It's just enough to make you mad..." He whispered, mostly to himself. Gavin was too lost in gazing lovingly at Ryan to notice. He shook his head to clear his errant thoughts, his mind wandering far beyond his current reality.

Work. He had to _work_. This client was just the beginning of potentially working for much larger buyers, the ones whose names they waved in the face of impressionable young art history students. If this auction went favorably it could potentially redefine his life. And so he needed to not think about Ryan and think about _art_. As if they weren't one in the same.

"Not bidding I see?" Gavin had noticed Michael's lack of auction accoutrements. Michael snorted as a response.

"Yeah, some of us don't have the luxury of throwing money around like that. In case you haven't noticed, I don't really travel in these circles much. For fucks sake-" He earned a glare from Gavin, "I wasn't even supposed to be here. You gave _Lindsay_ the invitation but she had a work thing tonight and now I'm here. With you. Surrounded by art while you chase your next piece of ass."

"Don't act like you aren't having a good time, Michael." Gavin smiled, a genuine little smile. He did hope that at least Michael was enjoying the food, the very explicit reason he was here.

"I don't have to act, Gav."

"And please, I don't throw my own money around. I throw _other_ people's money around."

"Your tailored suit begs to differ."

"I might treat myself when I make a sizable profit.  I have to look my best." Gavin turned back to the front where the first piece was being brought out.  "And if I'm going to pick anyone up, I want to show off what I want them to see."

"Right, because no one can know what a shit head you actually are."

"Hush, Michael."  Gavin shot him a pointed glare, both telling him that he couldn't use such crass language and that the auction was beginning soon.

Michael quieted down as the first piece went up for bid.  He wasn't totally impolite.  But when he saw Gavin's gaze fall from the art and the competition to just gazing at his target, he needed to speak up.  "He's a man, not a piece of art!"

Gavin never looked away from the gorgeous man, "Oh no, he's both.  But you do have a point, I can't fuck a piece of art."

Michael's jaw nearly dropped, mostly because he wasn't allowed to swear, but Gavin could?  "You're an animal."

"Perhaps, sometimes in bed."

"What is happening to you?"

Honestly? He didn't know. He felt daring, he felt electric, he felt… **hungry**. He hadn't wanted something, or some _one_ this badly in a long time. He positively ached to feel Ryan under his touch, to slowly strip him of that all too well fitting suit and see what lie beneath. Not that he voiced any of that to Michael.

"Nothing is _happening_ , Michael."

"Fuckin' sounds like it to me. I have never heard you talk like that in all the years I've known you. He's got you excited. And it’s _gross._ "

"If we were in any other situation, I would tell you, and you wouldn't want to hear any of it."  Gavin crossed his legs to hide what exactly his wandering thoughts had done to him.  Perhaps that was a clue to Michael, because he just emitted a disgusted groan.  Gavin elected to ignore it and bite his lip as he let the thoughts continue further... He would be well prepared for tonight.

He let himself enjoy his little reverie, reigning in his little whimper at the phantom sensation of Ryan's lips and hands coasting over his body. The thought of locking eyes with Ryan, that deep blue piercing him to his very core, sent a shiver down his spine that Michael just glowered at. He knew what was going on and he didn't like it one bit.

"Could you control yourself?" Michael snapped. "You are not being subtle at hiding your boner."

"Well, it's certainly not subtle with you going on about it!" Gavin hissed, trying to keep his... situation under wraps. "Just... let me work. I need to grab a few of these pieces, you know? I don't go home empty handed."

"Oh. I know."

Gavin settled back into his seat and willed his semi to go away while he was working.  It wasn't helping that Michael kept shooting daggers at him the entire time. Or maybe it was helping.  Gavin didn't know its effectiveness, he just knew that he didn't like it.

When the first half ended, Gavin had succeeded in procuring three small pieces for his client, and one slightly larger one.  And he had successfully staved off his hard on.  Pretty good for him.

After the announcement of a ten minute break was made, Michael nearly shot out of his chair.

"Where are you going, Michael?"

"Gonna get some fuckin' snaaaacks!"

"Michael!  Language!"  But he was gone.  It was almost comical, but Gavin guessed that he was going to get his trip's worth.  He did come out from Jersey for Gavin.  Well, for Lindsay.

Gavin considered what to do for his break, he really didn't want to accompany Michael in stuffing his face.  He pulled out his phone to check for anything new when he felt a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"Hello, Ryan."

"How- how did you know?" The chair creaked behind him as Ryan sat down. Gavin turned to face him, throwing his arm over the back of Michael's chair. He locked eyes with him for a brief second, letting the fantasy rush back to him before speaking.

"A friend or colleague would be more bold, a stranger would be more delicate. You're the only one here who's somewhere in between." He smiled, an approachable smile, easing Ryan into what he had come here to say.

"Can we talk?" Gavin ignored the urge to point out that they were doing just that. He understood Ryan wanted to make this a bit more... private.

"Of course. And aren't you lucky a seat just so happens to be open next to me." He gestured to Michael's seat next to him. He turned back just as Ryan got up, drumming his fingers on his leg lightly. Ryan had come a knockin'. He caught Ryan settle in next to him out of the corner of his eye.

"So. You'd like to talk." Ryan leaned down, resting his forearms on his knees.

"Yeah. I- I'm not sure how to feel about your offer." _Oh?_ This was new. "I know I'm interested, but I'm not sure if I should take you up. I'm not so sure if I should be interested... if you catch my meaning." So Michael was right. He was painfully straight.

"I do.  I'm guessing that you've never really been put in this situation before, especially from a man." Gavin turned a soft gaze to the man.  "I don't," He sighed, "I don't want you to accept and then realize when we're there that you can't." Gavin thoughtfully drummed his fingers on his bidder's card. "Though, since you have given it a lot of thought, I would say... go with your gut.  You said you think you're interested.  Are you really?"

There was a silence that hung between the two men as Ryan thought over Gavin's words.  Gavin had resigned himself to the fact that Ryan might say no and went to flip through the auction catalog, trying not to show how nervous he was.

"Yes."

Gavin slowly closed the catalog and turned in his seat to look at Ryan, "Are you sure?"

"Yes.  Well... not really, but, yes.  Yes."

"Well then." Gavin laid a hand on Ryan's shoulder, but as a comforting gesture rather than a flirty one. Ryan met his eyes and he saw a little bit of... something behind all the confusion. Lust? Excitement? Gavin couldn't quite tell, but it set a little thrill in his chest he quite liked. "You still have till the end of the auction to decide. In fact, I wouldn't particularly mind if we got to the car and said you didn't want to do this. I want you to feel like you have as much agency in this as you possibly can. I want the both of us to enjoy this... night in potentia." Gavin smiled softly and withdrew his hand. "This seat's still free if you'd like to stay through the end."

"I think... I think I'd like that. Very much."

The doors began to close as the break period came to an end.  There was the slight scraping of a chair behind Gavin, and he could tell that it was Michael shooting daggers into the back of his skull.  He didn't give him the decency of turning around.  He left for snacks, and now someone a lot more interesting and attractive was in his seat.

Gavin's phone buzzed and he looked down to the angry text message he had just received from his guest behind him.  Something about being an asshole, taking the train home, whatever.  Gavin tucked the phone away and ran a hand through his hair.  And then, in a moment of cheeky daring, he reached a hand out to place on Ryan's thigh.  The older man jumped and looked to Gavin with wide eyes, but didn't make any indication of displeasure, just... confusion.  Gavin met his eyes, showing no unsavory intent and just began to rub little circles with his thumb.

When Gavin's phone buzzed again, he ignored it.  He knew what it would say, and he didn't really care.

He never moved his hand any higher; he was a consummate professional after all. He just continued rubbing circles into Ryan's leg like he was trying to wear the fabric through. He hoped the contact would be enough to warm Ryan up to the thought of... all of this. It wasn't that Gavin had never been with someone who had never been with a man before, in fact, he did it quite a bit. But usually they were less hesitant, like they had been looking for an opportunity and Gavin had been the one to give it to them. Ryan, on the other hand... Ryan seemed tentative, and more than a little scared. So Gavin was going to do his best to be gentle with him, all soft touches and sweet smiles. No point in scaring him away.

The piece they had both been eying was in this half of the auction, and Gavin was more determined than ever to get it. He was showing off, not that he would have admitted doing so. Ryan put up more of a fight then he expected him to, bidding him down to the wire until he had to go a couple hundred dollars over budget to get the piece from him. Well, that was coming out of pocket. But money didn't mean a damned thing when he got to lean over and whisper to Ryan, "I told you, Mr. Haywood. I rarely lose."

The way Ryan tensed as Gavin nearly purred into his ear was fantastic.  A light blush warmed his cheeks and Gavin wanted nothing more than to kiss it.  But that was much too forward, and they were still in public.

That could wait until they were out of the building.

The auction continued with Gavin winning a number of other pieces under budget to try and make up for how much he'd spent on that one he'd overpaid on.  What surprised him, though, was that Ryan was _actually_ pretty good in the auctions.  He didn't know for sure what his client was going for, but the man had come out with a number of pieces that were generally quite competitive.  Maybe he was suited for this job after all.

When the auction had concluded, the pair made their way to the desk to take care of their winnings.  Gavin was pretty sure his client would be happy.  He had grabbed a number of smaller pieces, well below budget, and then the one large piece that, in his effort to show off, he went over budget on.

With all the forms signed, he went to find Michael while he waited on Ryan to finish up.

"You're a piece of shit, you know that?" Michael sneered as Gavin strutted up to him proudly.

"And why would that be, Michael?" Gavin checked his phone casually, finally reading the furious message from Michael.

"You know why. Your relentless quest for sex has me taking the train _to Jersey_ at," He clicked his phone on, checking the time so as to be exact in his beration of Gavin, "ten thirty-six at night! That's when people get murdered, Gavin!"

"You'll be _fine_ , Michael. Don't you come up here all the time anyways?"

"Yes, but-" Gavin put his hand out to stop him mid-sentence.

"Look. If I give you money for the ride back and then some will you be happy?" He was sort of bribing Michael into not talking any further; he was kind of worried Michael would drive Ryan away. But hey, he could spare a little money for his friend's peace of mind and to somewhat thank him for coming.

"I mean..." Gavin grabbed Michael's hand and placed a few bills in it, figuring it would, like he said, cover the cost and then some. He closed Michael's fingers around the money and patted it, giving him an earnest little smile.

"Whatever, I hope he's a disappointing lay." Michael took the money and turned to get his coat.

"Have a safe trip home, Michael!"

"Fuck you!" Michael's voice vanished as he exited the gallery, leaving Gavin standing there, laughing quietly to himself.

"Who's that?" Ryan had come up beside Gavin, hands shoved in the pockets of his pants.  He looked down sheepishly at the younger man.

"My friend, Michael.  He's heading back home.  He didn't really want to be here, I invited his wife, but she couldn't come."

"He doesn't... approve of your actions?"

"He never does." Gavin sighed and turned to face his handsome companion. "I don't want to talk about Michael.  I want to talk about _you_."

"Me? What's there to say?" Gavin looked up at him, trying not to lose himself in memorizing every detail of Ryan's face.

"I'm sure there's plenty to say. First off, what brings you to the art scene? Like you said, this is only your second auction and there's got to be a bit of a story behind that." Ryan reached up to rub the back of his neck and Gavin caught a flash of green at his cuff that, upon closer inspection, turned out to be circuit board cufflinks. _I_ knew _I could smell the silicon on him_.

"Used to be a hardware engineer for Microsoft, and uh. They downsized."

"And art was your first choice? Or were you a hardware engineer sitting on a fine art degree?"

"Theatre, actually."

"So you decided art buyer was for you?" Gavin walked them to coat room and picked up their items to head out.

"It was suggested to me by a friend that this might be a career I would enjoy. And I do, I like art, and I have some understanding of it." The pair bundled up in their coats and went to brave the cold wind of New York on a January night. "Though, I'm obviously not as good as you."

"You flatter me, Mr. Haywood." Gavin pulled a scarf closer to his face when a stiff breeze blew through the city, sending their coats flapping.  "I don't know how you got here, Mr. Haywood, but I happen to have a driver for occasions such as these, so if you'd like..." He let the invitation go unfinished. This was Ryan's out, like he'd promised.

"I just took a cab here, so if we could take your car."

Gavin smiled as he watched the fog of Ryan's breath circle around his reddening face.  Whether it was from the cold or Gavin, he didn't know, but he did know one thing.

"Mr. Haywood.... _Ryan_ , may I... kiss you?"

Ryan's eyes went wide, but after a second, he nodded.

A smile lit up Gavin's face as he took one gloved hand and pressed it to Ryan's cheek.  He drew their faces together in a quick press of lips. It was warming, and it spread through his entire body, leaving a pleasant tingling on his lips and in his fingertips.

Gavin pulled back with a soft smile, brushing his thumb against Ryan's cheek. He wanted to lean in and kiss him again, but in the interest of not scaring him away, he didn't. He had detected a hint of hesitance in Ryan's kiss, which was to be expected. Instead, he just let his hand fall, making to put it in his pocket. Much to his surprise, Ryan grabbed it, a surprisingly bold move from him.

"Gavin?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you? Again, I mean?" Gavin brought his hand back up to Ryan's cheek, trying to disguise the thrill in his chest at the fact that Ryan was being a bit bolder and asking _him_ for a kiss. He had anticipated having to gingerly ask Ryan before he did anything, and it wasn't a problem, no, he was glad to take strides to make Ryan comfortable. But Ryan's sudden streak of daring oddly... pleased him. Made him think that maybe Ryan was starting to lose a bit of those inhibitions he sensed in their kiss.

"Of course."

Ryan leaned down, rather hesitantly still, to connect their lips in another kiss.  It was a little sloppy, but Gavin loved it.  He smiled into it, and began to draw away, not wanting to push the man too far, but he was caught around the back of his neck with a gloved hand, holding him in place.

Ryan seemed to fall into some sort of comfort, kissing Gavin.  He pressed their bodies together, one hand holding Gavin's, the other around his neck.  His tongue began to poke at Gavin's lips, trying to part them, and Gavin allowed it, sighing.

Gavin didn't even really feel cold anymore, what with the way Ryan was kissing him. He didn't know for sure, but it seemed like Michael's curse that Ryan be bad in bed wasn't going to come true after all. He was quite surprised when Ryan pulled away suddenly, breath clouding in the cold night.

"I-I'm sorry. Is that... Is that alright?" Gavin laughed and brushed their noses together, pressing a quick kiss to Ryan's lips as he did.

" _Absolutely_ Of course, if you don't want to, that's perfectly-" The crunch of wheels over a slurry of snow and salt brought him to attention, and he backed away. As he moved he got a perfect view of how the lights still left from the city's Christmas decorations danced in Ryan's glasses, and even behind them, his eyes. God, he was _stunning._

"Shall... we go?" This was Ryan's chance to walk away, though they were both certain that he wouldn't.

"Yes." And like the perfect gentleman he was, he opened the door to the car to allow Gavin to slide in first.  He quickly followed, sliding close to Gavin, their legs touching gently.

"Good evening, Mr. Free, where shall we go?"

"Just to the hotel, please." Gavin didn't look away from Ryan's eyes as the driver nodded and rolled up the partition.  He knew what Gavin was like.

Gavin place his hand on Ryan's thigh, possibly a bit higher than he did in the gallery, and began to rub circles with his thumb.  He leaned in close to Ryan, their shoulders meeting, and their faces so close together.  "Do you want to stop at the bar before we head up? I know that sometimes a drink can help give you a little confidence." Their lips were so close, Gavin could just move in for a kiss now.

"I don't drink." Ryan closed the gap and placed a chaste kiss to Gavin's lips.  It seemed as if all of the man's reservations had left him, and Gavin was nearly buzzing with excitement.  There was something different about this man, every time their lips met, it was like a little spark of electricity, a little thrill, moving through him, and he just kept chasing more.

"You don't?" Gavin pulled away eyebrow quirked. He had noticed Ryan not drinking any champagne, but he hadn't figured the man didn't drink _at all_. Though, perhaps his own perception was skewed; he could rarely be found without a glass of something alcoholic in his hand. In fact, the decanter of bourbon he had the forethought to bring from home was sounding pretty good right now. Then again, he wasn't sure how much time he'd have for all that.

"Not at all. Don't find it particularly pleasant. And besides," He moved to cup Gavin's cheek and bring him in for a kiss, a touch more fervor in it than the last kiss, "I don't think I'll be needing it tonight." Ryan's glasses bumped up against Gavin's cheek and when they broke he went digging through his coat pockets for... something. Gavin decided to give him a bit of space, and he was quite surprised when Ryan produced a case and tucked his glasses away, stuffing the case back in his pocket. Ryan was even more spectacular without the glasses than with. While they gave his face a sort of austere beauty, without them he looked a little wilder, a little more rugged. He shed the shy little nerd look and became something _so_ much more. Something stronger, and more dominant and the little bit of scruff looked less like carelessness brought on by sleepless nights in front of a computer and more like carefully constructed roughness. It almost made Gavin's jaw drop.

He had the presence of mind to keep himself from doing so, though not the presence of mind to not get lost in soaking up every detail of his face. Ryan chuckled when he saw Gavin staring at him and leaned down for another kiss. It was enough to startle Gavin into speaking when he pulled away, scrambling for a reason why he would have been staring.

"You- you don't have to wear them all the time?" Ryan shook his head.

"No, just when I'm working, usually. Especially now, having to make decisions based off of tiny details. Don't want to miss a thing when you're looking at art."

"No... You don't."

They shared a few more kisses in their time in the car. A few chaste, and few that took Gavin's breath away, and by the time they arrived at the hotel, Gavin thought to hell with the alcohol, he _needed_ Ryan. He had pressed himself completely against Ryan, trying to get as close as he could in the limited space of the car when they stopped.

Ryan looked around a bit confused, "That wasn't very long."

"I was put up a half mile away. I always ask a client to put me up in a hotel... even if I happen to live in the city. It makes things... easier." Gavin scooted away as the driver came around to open the door. He thanked him quietly and led Ryan into the hotel.

"This is... amazing." Ryan stopped to gawk at the interior of the lobby as they stepped through the doors.

"Isn't it? It's based off of 1920's Parisien art nouveau. Quite spectacular." Gavin lead them into the elevator and punched the number of his floor.  As the door closed, he moved in close to Ryan, letting his hands come to hold the other man's.

Ryan looked down at the floor and chewed his lip.

"Is... something wrong?" Gavin was worried that the man had suddenly decided he didn't want this anymore.

"No, I... I just have never been with a man before, and I don't know really what to expect and I don't wan-" Gavin silenced him with a finger to his lips. He slowly replaced his finger with his lips, letting the kiss draw away the tension in Ryan's shoulders.

"Don't worry," Gavin breathed when they parted, "I'll show you the ropes."

"Oh." Ryan said quietly. "That was... you were... flirting." Gavin laughed softly and ducked his head.

"No... But yes. Call it testing the waters." Half of what he had said to Ryan that night had been flirting in some manner or another, and that was no different. Though, his offer still stood. He'd like to work with Ryan professionally sometime, he seemed competent, if not very _confident_. "And, Ryan." As soon as he spoke the doors slid open and Gavin led him into the hallway, keeping their hands together. "I promise I will do my best to make this good for the both of us, alright? And you can tell me if anything, anything at _all_ makes you uncomfortable." He led them to the room, stopping in front of the door to give Ryan one last chance to back out.

"Ryan... I can still call my driver, if this isn't something you want. And no hard feelings about it, I promise. Not the first time I've gotten this far with someone and they've backed out, and it certainly wouldn't be the last." In lieu of a proper answer, Ryan leaned down to connect their lips again, soft but insistent. He _wanted_ this, nervous as he was.

Gavin was smiling when they parted.  He giggled as he pulled out the key card, "I'm sorry, you just seem a lot more nervous than everyone else.  I don't want to scare you." Gavin opened the door to let them in.

With the door firmly closed behind them, Ryan wrapped his arms around Gavin's waist, "I'm not scared, I'm an adult, Gavin, making adult decisions."

Gavin sighed, accepting the warmth of Ryan's body.  He could just stay like this for the whole night, but... he had other plans.

Gavin detached himself from Ryan and removed his coat and suit jacket, hanging them both up in the closet.  Ryan clumsily followed suit as Gavin went over to the bed.

Gavin wouldn't necessarily say that he chose the king sized bed because he knew he was going to get laid tonight.  It was a nice all on its own, but he took into account the fact that someone was going to be sprawled across it, gasping and clinging to the sheets.  It would do its job quite well.

Gavin sat down on the bed, pulling Ryan to him, "Let's go slow, yeah, and you can let me know when you want to go further." Ryan nodded and let himself be drawn into a kiss, starting off sweet and delicate and quickly slipping into something a bit fiercer, something fierce enough that Gavin was clinging to him like his life depended on it. Their lips were moving in perfect tandem, a match made in heaven, someone more auspicious might say. Ryan had to brace himself on the bed to keep standing, resting his knees on either side of Gavin's. He took a chance, trusting his body would hold and rested a hand on Gavin's waist, thumb rubbing circles in the green silk of his waistcoat. Gavin hummed in response and drew him a bit closer, urging a bit of contact between them.

Ryan's hesitant hands urged Gavin to scoot up the bed, but Gavin broke their kiss to awkwardly toe his shoes and socks off. Ryan did as well, swearing lightly, "I'm fucking this up, I'm sorry."

Gavin reached and took his face in his hands, letting his thumbs move across his scratchy beard, "You're doing fine. Now come on." Gavin pulled them both down onto the bed, laying back.

Ryan's nervous energy seemed to shift as he was hovering over Gavin, pressing heated kisses to his lips. This was probably a position he was used to, and could easily cross genders. He drew quiet moans out of Gavin with every movement of his lips and tongue. His hands were getting exploratory, but seemed to hesitate when it became obvious he wasn't coasting his hands over a female form.

Gavin might be thin and lithe, but he wasn't curvy in the least.

"Are you alright?"

"I-yes."

"Do you want to continue?"

"...yes."

Gavin ran his hands up and down Ryan's chest delicately, feeling as his muscles contracted under the dress shirt. "Just let me know if I go too far." He breathed before trailing his fingers back up to Ryan's face to guide them into a kiss, letting it melt the tension from Ryan's shoulders. As much as Gavin wanted to rend the clothes from Ryan's body he let Ryan set the pace, letting him acclimate to the situation.

Gavin sighed happily when Ryan's hands returned to coast across his chest, familiarizing himself with the body underneath him. He didn't seem tense, just careful, as if he could somehow break Gavin by going too fast. Which was utter rubbish. Gavin loved rough sex as much as the next person, perhaps more. He loved being shook apart at the seams and walking a little funny the next day. That wasn't where they were headed, and Gavin didn't much mind. It was sometimes nice to have someone explore every dip and curve of your body.

"Ryan?" Ryan whined because Gavin had broken their kiss to speak but gave a little 'yeah?' against his lips. Gavin's fingers had started to play with the buttons of his shirt and at the knot of his tie. "You mind if I start to get this off?" Ryan pulled back, breath hitching at the implication of Gavin's words. He wanted to keep moving.

"I- yeah, no, go-go ahead." He stuttered, nervous as hell but not wanting to disappoint. Gavin smiled sweetly and tugged at his tie, loosening it enough to get it from around his neck and tossing it to the side. He worked a couple buttons open, teasing the fabric apart to expose more of Ryan's neck.

Gavin moved to place a few kisses to Ryan's neck, but hesitated, "May I?"

"Gavin, I'm here, you don't need to keep asking me."

"I don't want to do anything-"

"I know."

Gavin sighed and began to kiss Ryan's neck, never leaving a mark, just a simple press of his lips to skin.

Gavin could feel a rumble in Ryan's chest as he moved his lips up to his ear. He took the lobe between his teeth and tugged a little. With a quiet growl, Ryan forced his hands between their bodies. Gavin, for a second thought that Ryan was pushing him away, but he was just fumbling with Gavin's waistcoat.

"Why are you wearing so many layers?"

"I've got to look my best, don't I?" Gavin gently brushed Ryan's hands away and quickly undid the waistcoat by himself. "There we are." Ryan slid it off of his shoulders and Gavin sat up a bit to completely get it off of him, throwing it in the direction of Ryan's tie. At Ryan's request, he didn't hesitate for a second to keep undoing his shirt, dipping his hands to feel Ryan's body underneath. He kept going until the shirt was fully unbuttoned and curling around him delicately.

"God, you're... beautiful." Gavin breathed before reaching up for a kiss and threading his fingers in Ryan's hair.

"You... you are, too." Ryan let the shirt fall from his shoulders, tossing it off across the room.  He pulled back from Gavin to tug at his tie and shirt buttons, but Gavin froze.  "What's wrong?"

"You're just..." Gavin let his hands run across Ryan's abs and arms, "your muscles.  You're so fit!" The way Ryan blushed was so cute, a light smattering of red across his cheeks as Gavin nearly fondled his arms.

"Yeah, can we just..."

"Right." Gavin ceased and let Ryan continue to undress him.

As Gavin's shirt lay open around him, Ryan tentatively ran his hands across his chest.  His fingers faltered as he felt the mass of hair that Gavin had, and now it was Gavin's turn to blush. "I forgot... I understand if... It isn't a thing you usually see on women, if you don't like it, I'd understand if you'd want to-"

"No." Ryan shut him off with the word and began to press kisses to his throat and collarbone.  The action made Gavin nearly breathless.  Even with other same gender escapades he'd had, there were a lot of men who didn't like the hair across his torso.  But Ryan was taking it all in, letting himself give attention to everything that was Gavin.

Ryan let his lips drift across Gavin's chest, taking in the man underneath him, bit by bit. Gavin could tell he was somewhat warming up to the idea of what they were doing, working through all the differences between his past experience and now. Gavin ran a hand through Ryan's hair, smiling softly as Ryan kissed down his chest. He tried not to giggle though, because Ryan's kisses were feather light and it kind of _tickled._

"Ryan, you don't have to- to do that. I don't mind if you think-"

"Hush." _Did he just_ hush _me?_ Ryan looked up from his ministrations, locking eyes with Gavin. "You don't have to make excuses for the way you are."

 _Oh_. Gavin felt his face flush and he couldn't conjure up anything to say back.

"And besides, I-I kind of like it."

"Oh. Well... continue, then."

Ryan smiled and went back to placing angel like kisses across his chest.  Each kiss made Gavin's breathe a little faster, and he released a little whine when they moved across a nipple.  Ryan looked up at him as he moved his lips across it again, eliciting a similar reaction.  "Do you like that?"

Gavin nodded weakly, his hands fisting in the sheets. Ryan continued to mouth at his nipple, letting his tongue move across it lightly.  "Ryan, please."

"Yes?"

"I... I need you."

"Oh! Uh..." He stopped dead, pulling back and licking his lips nervously. "Like... like that? Already?" Gavin watched his hands twitch with a tense little jitter, sort of gently balling them and relaxing.

"Oh, no, Ryan we don't have to do any of that, not- not if you aren't comfortable. I didn't mean that when I-" Gavin stopped himself, he was starting to babble. He took a second to breathe and gather his thoughts. "I just need more of..." He gestured vaguely to Ryan, "you. Just more of your touch an' all that."

"Well, I can do that. And not that I don't want to get to... that, I just need a bit more time. This is all still pretty weird for me."

"Of course, of course. Your lips are pretty damned good in the meanwhile." He reached to cup Ryan's cheek in an affectionate little gesture, brushing his thumb along the skin gently. "And remember, I'll show you the ropes."

"R-right. Um... what do you want me to do?"

Gavin chewed his lip, he wanted to do so many things, but he didn't really want to go too fast for Ryan.  "You could just... continue touching me."

Ryan took Gavin's waist and moved to kiss him, laying their bodies against each other.  Gavin responded by wrapping his arms around his neck, "This is good." He murmured between kisses.

And it was.  It was fantastic even, making out with Ryan shirtless on a bed was pretty amazing.  But, there was just something more that Gavin wanted, and as Ryan skirted his hands across his chest, he tentatively rocked his hips up against Ryan.

Ryan didn't really respond, lost in the gentle movement of their lips together, so Gavin did it again, a touch harder. Ryan broke the kiss with a little gasp as Gavin's hips rolled against his leg, but much to Gavin's surprise he took it well, leaning back in to continue kissing him. He had just startled him a bit, then. That he could accept.

So when Ryan stroked a hand down his chest to cup his bulge, gently giving him a little pressure, he was _ecstatic._ No, more than, it was surprise and joy and just the tiniest bit of pride all wrapped into one, which quickly faded into a smoldering pleasure as Ryan kept working his hand.

"You- you getting a little bolder there, Ryan?" Gavin breathed out as Ryan moved his kisses to Gavin's jaw.

"Kinda.  Something like that." He continued to knead gently at Gavin's bulge, causing Gavin to gasp.  A hand flew to his mouth, trying to stifle the loud moans that wanted to fall out.

Ryan's hand paused in its movements.  _Oh God, I scared him. He's realizing he doesn't like this._

Ryan went to gently pry Gavin's hand away from his mouth, "I-I want to hear you, Gavin, don't do that."

Gavin's eyes widened and he nodded.  Ryan's smile was gorgeous and he dived back down to press kisses to his neck and moved his hand slowly over Gavin.

If Ryan wanted to hear him, Gavin would deliver. He let moans drip from his lips as Ryan lavished his skin with attention, occasionally letting his tongue poke out to tease at the skin, earning a little sigh every time he did.

Alright, he really could stay like this all night. If this was as far as Ryan felt comfortable going, then Gavin was fine with that. The combination of his hand and his lips was utterly perfect, and it made him wish he slept with someone more than once. On principle he didn't, because that led to _feelings_ , and _feelings_ were messy little shits, so Gavin made to stay as far away from them as possible. Didn't need them complicating his life and all that nonsense.

"You mind if I keep moving?" Ryan murmured against his skin, "Feeling a little more comfortable now." _Well, shit._

"Of course." In response, Ryan's fingers drifted to his belt, taking his sweet time undoing it. He was more focused on nibbling little marks into Gavin's skin, things that would fade by morning, but made for a very pretty little collar now.

Gavin sighed and let his head roll back. His hips continued to gently buck up into Ryan's hands as he worked at pulling the belt off of him. "I realize that you're going at your own pace, but it's such a tease."

"Is that... a bad thing?" Ryan pulled his belt completely free and dropped it to the floor.

"No. It'll just make it even better when we get there."

"I hope so."

"Not that I mind a little teasing from pretty people like you." Gavin grinned and pulled Ryan into a kiss that all but stopped the movement of his hand, but when Ryan's lips were against his, he almost couldn't be bothered to care.

Gavin canted his hips up into Ryan's touch as his hand returned to slowly undo his button and work the zipper down, whining ever so slightly. He was a bit astonished at his own petulance, not normally reduced to a whimpering little slip of a thing by someone bigger and stronger than him getting their hands all over him. But then again, those people were not lovely, delicate, no-man-is-but-damnit-he's-close-to-perfection _Ryan_.

Gavin sighed when the front of his pants were opened, but he could tell that Ryan was hesitant again, now that his erection was out for him to see. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Ryan drew his thumb over the head of Gavin's cock. "I have one myself, I think I know what to do with it."

Gavin bit his lip, little whines making its way through them. "Can I do the same to you?"

Ryan's hands reached to his own belt, "I can just do it myself."

Gavin's hands halted Ryan's, "I'd like to do it if you wouldn't mind."

Ryan sucked in a breath and stilled, Gavin's hands lightly resting on his own. Gavin could see the wheels turning in his head as he decided what to do; to allow Gavin or not. He let out the breath he was holding and moved his hands away, silently allowing Gavin to continue.

"Thank you." Gavin murmured as he slipped Ryan's belt off, depositing it somewhere off the bed. He leaned up to kiss Ryan as he worked on getting his pants open, hoping to gently ease him into being comfortable with the whole thing.

Gavin could've sang when Ryan broke their kiss to moan lowly as he dipped his hand into his pants. It was the first time that it seemed like Ryan was _really_ enjoying this.

"Do you like that?" Ryan just nodded and began to press kisses to every part of Gavin his lips could reach. "Can I take these off?"

There was a pause from Ryan, but he began to push his fingers under Gavin's waistband, "Only if I can take yours, too."

Gavin laughed softly and gave Ryan a quick kiss, "It's only fair, I suppose." Gavin took the opportunity to quickly rid himself of his shirt and brush it off the bed, leaning back in to slowly ease the rest of Ryan's clothing off of him, while Ryan attempted to do the same. It was an awkward affair, but neither of them minded terribly, just enjoying the feel of each other's fingers drifting over skin.

Ryan's breath hitched when Gavin lay naked underneath him, and Gavin worried that this was the time Ryan had decided it was too much. "Ryan? You good?" He reached up to gently touch Ryan's arm, just a brush of his fingertips, really. He put as much concern into his tone as he could, keeping it sweet and gentle and soft.

"Hm?" Ryan was pulled from his thoughts, starting slightly. "Oh, yeah, you're just... well, you're like nothing I've ever seen. Still trying to," He waved a hand by his temple, "adjust."

"Maybe this'll help." Gavin drew him down into a kiss, fingers digging slightly into his back.  Ryan seemed to melt into the movement so Gavin went a bit further. He rocked his hips up a little, letting their lengths knock together. They both gasped into each other, and Ryan put more passion into the kiss than he had before.

"Yeah, it does." Ryan ran his hand down Gavin's chest before gently wrapping it around his cock. A high whine escaped Gavin as he pulled the man closer to him.

 _Oh thank God, he's enjoying himself now_. Gavin could feel Ryan smiling against his lips as he drew moans out of him, hand moving slowly, but steadily. He wanted Ryan to enjoy this, and enjoy it a lot and he finally seemed like he was, instead of just letting Gavin slowly work over him. Ryan's lips drifted to Gavin's jaw, and he got a bit bitey, never hard enough to leave a mark. Which was a shame; Gavin quite liked being marked up. He'd have to do something about that.

"You don't have to be so delicate, you know." He breathed as Ryan kissed just below his ear.

"I don't want to... hurt you, or something."

"Ryan, I'll let you in on a little secret." Gavin grabbed the sides of his face and leaned to whisper in his ear. "I like it rough." He nipped at his ear to top off the statement.

"Oh, um."

"Is that something you've never done before?"

"Not really..."

"Just, um," Gavin lunged forward and nipped at Ryan's shoulder, enough to leave a little mark, "Let the pleasure take over.  Don't hold back, I'll let you know if it's too much, just like you can tell me."

"If you insist..." Ryan dived back to his neck, kisses getting rougher, teeth dragging harder. _Oh **hell** yes_. Fuck his rules, they were doing this again. Ryan was too good to let slip through his fingers. Though... was doing it twice in one night breaking his rule? It was technically only one night together. Ryan didn't give him time to ruminate on it, what with all the... biting.

"There we go, Ryan, just like that. You're doing g-great." Gavin gasped as Ryan bit down _hard_ and Gavin feared he might break the skin in his enthusiasm. He ran a hand through Ryan's hair, letting his hand rest at the nape of his neck to trace circles into his scalp.

Ryan let his tongue coast across the marks he made, rendering Gavin into just a little moaning mess.  He gripped onto Ryan's hair a little harder, and his hips began to rock faster.  " _Jesus_ , Ryan, you're so good... _fuck."_

Ryan hesitated and pulled back to look Gavin in the eye. "Do you want to go further?"

Gavin's hands dislodged from Ryan's hair, "Only if you want to."

"I... I think I do."

Gavin smiled softly and leaned in to kiss Ryan, "Alright then." He did his best to conceal his nerves as he slid out from under Ryan to scrounge around in the little nightstand drawer. He had come prepared, as he always did, with just about every form of protection under the sun and a somewhat... generous bottle of lube.

He rolled back over to a somewhat perplexed looking Ryan, eyes flicking between Gavin's hands and his face. "Uh." Ryan _ever so eloquently_ said.

"Um, do you want... to do me?" Gavin didn't really care what position he was in, he took on whatever his partner wanted.

"If that's what you'd like, I don't know if I could go so far as to... be done."

Gavin looked to the lube, "Then, I need to be prepped.  I can do it if you want, I don't want to force you."

"I can do it." Ryan held his hand out and Gavin eyed carefully before handing the bottle over to him.

"Use a lot of it, and you can do just... just one finger for now, until I say otherwise."

Ryan nodded, set to his task. He dutifully slicked up his fingers, flushing slightly when Gavin chided him and told him to use more. He braced a hand on Gavin's shoulder, more to ground himself than anything, and teased a single finger in him, stopping when Gavin gasped.

"Oh, shit, are you alright?" Gavin grinned out of the corner of his mouth and ran a hand through his hair, fluffing it up more.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm perfect, keep going. You're good. You're great, actually." Ryan's blush deepened at the praise and he began to move his finger in and out, slowly, watching Gavin for his reactions.

One finger wasn't a lot, but it still felt _really_ good.  Gavin bit his lip and lightly rocked his hips to encourage Ryan to go faster.  "You can add another, if you'd like.  Just... get it in and use them both to stretch me a bit."

Ryan nodded and did what Gavin said.  He noted the way Gavin grasped at the sheets as he pressed into him and began to stretch him open.  With a slight curl of his fingers, he sent a small shock through the man below him, high whines escaping him. "Was that good?"

"Yes, Ryan!  Do that more! _Fuck!"_ Ryan curled his fingers again, searching for that spot again.  His fingers gently pressed around the area and circled idly.

Gavin ran a hand through his hair, trying to think straight.  _More.  I need more_. "Um, fuck...  Ryan I-I need you to add a third finger.  Keep doing what you're doing, but I need more.  _Fuck_ , you're fan _tas_ tic."

Ryan smiled, mostly to himself. Gavin was a bit too beside himself to notice. _He's a goddamn liar if he says he's never done this before._ He's too fucking good. Gavin whined as Ryan eased a third finger in him and curled them, pressing a little harder, just to see what would happen.

And what happened was utter magic. Gavin's fingers scrabbled to find purchase on Ryan's arm and when they did they dug in hard, short nails doing their best to mark Ryan up. He was gasping for air like he was being choked, barely able to sputter out "Stop, Ryan, stopstopstop, need you to stop." Ryan did, a bit confused. It seemed like Gavin was enjoying that.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, god no, Ryan, I just..." He chuckled softly, "was a bit afraid you'd make me come too soon, that's all."

Ryan let his fingers idly rub along the spot that Gavin loved so much.  Gavin's toes curled with how good it was, "Ryan are you sure you've never done this before? Your fingers are-ah!- m-magic..." He threw his head back against the pillows.  "Ah! I need your cock, I need it so much! I need you sosososo much, Ryannn."

Ryan slowly pulled his fingers out of Gavin, drawing a _sinful_ whine out of him. "What do you need?"

Gavin couldn't really think straight, but he scrounged for the help that Ryan needed.  "Um... fuck, just... fuck me. Condom, lube, fuck me.  You might need to go a little slow. Get me used to it."

Ryan nodded and looked at the near pile of protection Gavin produced from the drawer. He picked up a condom and rolled it on before adding even more lube to his hand to slick himself up.  He tried to find a good position to enter Gavin, but he wasn't really sure of the best way to go about it.

"You- you need a little help there, Ryan?" Ryan nodded sheepishly, dodging Gavin's gaze. He had hoped to sort of coast on instinct, figuring it wasn't all that different from his past exploits. This was proving a bit too different for him to coast. "Get one of my legs up, keep one by your waist and you'll be good." Gavin squirmed as he spoke, eager for Ryan to fuck him. Ryan got a hand under one of Gavin's knees and propped the leg up, checking with Gavin to make sure everything was good. "Go ahead, Ryan, you're perfect." And go ahead he did, slowly pushing into Gavin, watching his face carefully to see when he should stop and give him time to adjust.

Gavin tipped his head back and his mouth went slack.  He wanted to watch over Ryan, but his cock was so good.  That's what he had hidden away.  Gavin wished everyone that fucked him had a cock like this.

Ryan stopped about half way into Gavin, because he wasn't told to stop, but he wasn't really sure what that meant. Gavin's nails were latched into his arm almost the minute that Ryan stopped, "What are you doing?"

"I didn't want to go too fast."

Gavin drew him down into a heated kiss, "I need you.  And I said I like it rough."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not nearly as breakable as you seem to think I am, Ryan. Trust me, I can take whatever you can give." Ryan took the permission to drive his hips forward just a little bit faster, eventually bottoming out with a soft grunt. He stayed like that, waiting, taking in every sensation. "God, you feel good, Gavin." Gavin cracked a weak little smile and leaned forward to kiss Ryan.

"Good to know I have something going for me." He let his voice drop just a bit to a more intimate whisper. "You feel fucking amazing too, Ryan."

Gavin slithered his fingers into Ryan's hair, "Now, Ryan."

"Hm?" Ryan's hips circled idly, languidly.

"Fuck me." Ryan drew his hips back and snapped them forward, punching a gasp from Gavin. He immediately started up a fast pace, and Gavin's hands fell to gasp at the sheets around him.

Ryan used his new freedom to pull back, keeping one hand to hold Gavin’s leg up, the other gripped his hip. He had perfect leverage to move almost as fast as Gavin wanted, quiet moans coming from him as well. "That's it, fuck, Ryan!" Gavin rocked his hips up into each if Ryan's thrusts, pushing him as deep as possible. "Faster-harder- _more_!"

"Gavin, I-I don't-" He barely gasped out, Gavin's hand flying to his hair interrupting him.

"Ryan. I _need_ \- fucking hell- need more." Gavin made Ryan meet his eyes, a set in them that made it obvious how serious Gavin was. He needed this and he needed it bad. Ryan had let his hips slow as he processed Gavin's request. He didn't think he could go much faster, or all that much harder... but he could do more.

"Let me try something, alright?" Gavin's hips wriggled, trying to gain just a bit of friction.

"Be my- my guest. As long as you start moving soon I'll-" Ryan stopped his talking with a kiss, deep and passionate, nipping at his bottom lip when he pulled away. Not even taking a second to let Gavin respond, he picked up the pace of his hips again and moved his lips to Gavin's neck, biting with the same fervor as before. He had pushed Gavin's hips up just a bit more, just right so that he would occasionally brush against the spot that had him gasping for air.

Gavin's back arched off the bed, nearly screaming in pleasure when Ryan hit that spot. "Oh god, just like that! Yes!"

"Fuck, Gavin, you're so good, so tight. How are you even doing that?"

Gavin dragged a hand down Ryan's bicep, "Fuck, I'm close, Ryan! I need more!"

The hand on Gavin's hip moved to wrap around the base of his cock, giving a gentle squeeze. He pushed Gavin's leg closer to his chest, nearly folding him in half, but his hips lifted at an angle that every thrust of Ryan's hips hit against that one spot Gavin loved.

"Yes yes yes fuckfuckfuck, Ryan, yes!" _I could **cry** he's so good_. Gavin's hips were moving in tandem with Ryan's, working together to turn Gavin into a senseless mess. Gavin would have loved to known how Ryan was doing, but his head was so heavy, and picking it up to look at Ryan was utterly impossible. 'Fucked to pieces' was not a phrase he would have predicted being able to use to describe their night together, but god was he happy he could.

Ryan's hand started to move, twisting and occasionally swiping his thumb over the head. "Yes, like that, more more more!" Gavin cried, legs beginning to twitch. "'m so close, Ryan." Ryan affixed his lips to Gavin's jaw and tightened his hand, and in a manner of seconds Gavin was coming with a stuttered little moan, breath hitching.

"Gavin! You're so-you're so tight!  So good! Fuck!" Ryan's hips began to falter.  He groaned as he came, nearly collapsing onto Gavin.

They laid there, holding each other, panting, gasping for breath.  Gavin grabbed Ryan's face and peppered it with kisses.  He ran a hand down his sweat slicked back and brought it up to comb through the hair plastered to his forehead.

Ryan hummed happily and rolled off of Gavin onto his back.  He grabbed Gavin's hand and brought up to place kisses on each knuckle.

"How was it, Ryan?"

Ryan stared up at the ceiling, still struggling with thinking clearly, "Amazing.  Fantastic.  Transcendental."

Gavin laughed sleepily, "Never had someone use 'transcendental' before. You're a first." _In more ways than one._ Gavin pushed himself up, wincing at the twinge in his lower back. _And would you look at that. He's even made me sore._ "Gonna get cleaned up. You wanna join me?" Ryan snorted and draped a forearm over his head.

"I think I'll sit this one out, thanks." _Damn. Maybe I can still convince him into a round two_. Gavin slipped off the bed in search of a washcloth, stumbling a bit as his still weak legs hit the floor. He came back a bit later, clean washcloth in hand for Ryan.

Gavin put his knees on the bed and crawled over to Ryan.  He dangled the washcloth in front of his face.  "To get clean." Ryan grunted in assent. Gavin bit his lip as he looked over Ryan's naked body laid out in front of him, "Do you need some help?" Ryan merely grunted again. _I'll take that as a yes_. Gavin tucked his legs under him and ran the cloth across his chest.

Ryan's eyes fluttered open to watch Gavin as he cleaned him.  He let his hand come up to trail down his spine.  Gavin shivered and halted.  "This isn't normally something I do."

"Go home to sleep with strange men?

"Go home with a strange _anyone_ really.  I don't really go anywhere where I could pick up a woman... so this is two new experiences... but I liked this."

Gavin turned and smiled at the blissed out man below him.  "I'm glad." He leaned down and placed a slow kiss to his lips. "I would've hated to disappoint."

"You were so good."

Gavin moved his lips to Ryan's neck, "Maybe we could go again, since you liked it so much."

"Like... right now?" Ryan's eyes widened at the thought. "I don't think I could." Gavin laughed softly and pressed a chaste little kiss to his skin before sitting back.

"No, no, not immediately. I'd feed you first, anyways." Ryan raised his eyebrows and nodded sagely.

"Of course, take me out to dinner first. You know, like a proper gentleman."

"Oh, hush. You said you liked this. And I _am_ a proper gentleman. Just... one who enjoys," He gestured grandly around the room, "all this." He let his hand rest on Ryan's chest, idly tracing circles in his skin, "And all this."

"You're just... like nothing I've ever encountered before, Gavin."

"So is that... a yes?"

"Well, I need to know how good the food is here, first, but... yeah. I think a round two might be in order. I need to remember how good you feel."

Gavin giggled happily and began to kiss at Ryan's neck. "Maybe I'll take you into my mouth," he was purring against Ryan's skin, "Or I'll ride you." His kisses moved lower. Ryan bit his lip, holding back moans, "Perhaps you could fuck me up against the wall." He returned back to his lips, "Or bend me over the desk. The options are endless."

The wash cloth had been abandoned. There was no need for it if they were just going to cling to each other and whisper one another's name between kisses.

Ryan grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. "All of that sounds great, Gavin, but please. Food." Gavin laughed and placed a final kiss to his lips, sitting up and dragging a single finger down Ryan's chest.

"Fair enough, fair enough." He slid off the bed to somewhat clothe himself, even if it was just a robe. Didn't want to scandalize the poor waiter.

"And... who says we can't meet up again, to get all that in?" Gavin turned to face Ryan, who had rolled to his side and propped a knee up, giving a sultry smirk. _Damn him. If he **asks** can I break my rule?_

"I don't normally make arrangements to meet people again." Gavin leaned against the wall and looked upon the naked beauty of Ryan thoughtfully.  "But perhaps, should we ever meet again, we could probably... find ourselves spending more time together." He slung a robe loosely over his shoulders, tying it in some semblance of modesty, and snatched the room service menu off the desk.  He returned to the bed to push Ryan back and throw a leg over him, settling himself on his hips as he ruminated on the selection.

\--

Japanese wood block printing was not a medium that Gavin was particularly learned in, but for the right price he would become so. And wouldn't you know it, a client approached him with the right price and he had delved into every resource he had before the auction. He had even bothered calling up an old professor that he had taken an obligatory Asian art course from for help. With the amount of work he was pouring into this, he was going home with something nice, damnit.

He had left Michael at home, figuring since he was out of his element he might want to be focused. That also meant he had to keep his... scouting on the back burner and focus on the art.

And he did.

That is... till he saw a certain tall, blond and handsome stood in front of a piece, looking a hell of a lot more confident. _Well, look at him._ Gavin smiled softly, pleased that Ryan was feeling a bit better about his skills. And then Ryan turned just a bit and **_Look_** _at him_. Gavin shook it off because he was working and he needed to focus. Focus. In control of- _Who says we can't meet up again, to get all that in?_

God. Damnit. Gavin set his jaw and resigned himself to the reality of what was going on. He wanted Ryan _really_ badly. Work... work would be fine. So he found himself sidling up to Ryan, not saying anything for a brief moment, wanting to choose his words carefully.

"A patron of the arts, I see."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment, it will make us cry.  
> Follow us on tumblr at:  
> Manickmondays: [m4d-m4x](m4d-m4x.tumblr.com)  
> KTKuma: [ktkuma](ktkuma.tumblr.com) and [theloveandthestuff](theloveandthestuff.tumblr.com)


End file.
